


Keep me safe.

by ProfessorPlum



Series: Monsters [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied Underage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Jim have a hard life but as long as they have each other they could be alright.  They have Cleverness and cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually proud of this.

“Go hide under the bed Richie,” He instructed when mummy would smoke things that made the flat smell funny again.

“But I want to stay with you,” He held tightly to his brother’s waist.

“Go hide where the monsters can’t find you.”  
Richard hid under the bed in the room that they shared that was small and had a window where you could look out and see ‘the ugly side of the world’ as Jim told him once.

“Someday, I’m going to take you to Ireland, where we will live in a house together, a real house with a front yard and a garden,” Jim had told him one night when they were both snuggled up together on the bed that creaked whenever they moved. Jim was born there and so was mummy, but Richard was born in London right before their daddy left.

“And what about mummy?” Asked Richard, his little voice sounding over the distant buzz of traffic.

Jim hadn’t answered him, just told him that there would be no monsters where they lived.

Some nights Jim didn’t come home either. Richard would hide under the bed with the dust bunnies Jim said lived there and cry. He knew it was crying because he didn’t think it was funny at all.

When Jim would come home he would crawl out from under the bed and they would cuddle up under the covers because Jim said he had a hangover.

“What’s a hangover?” Richard asked, his dead rested safely on his brother’s chest.  
“Just one of those things that big kids know,” Jim said, his eyes closed tightly so block out any light that might have escaped under the blanket.

Richard was safely under the bed, because Jim had gone out and hadn’t come back for a few hours. The door to the bedroom opened and Jim walked in laying himself down on the bed and giving a soft groan as his body hit the bed. Richard waited a few seconds before climbing out from under the bed to curl up next to his brother.

"Hay Richie," Jim said, his voice slurred from surprise as he quickly moved from his position.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked as he laid his head on Jim's chest.

"Jus' havin' a wank," he said. Richard thought his voice sounded funny, like he had just woken up and his brain had forgotten where he was.

"What's a wank?" He asked his brother, sitting up again and trying to make out Jim's face in the minimal light.

Jim started to laugh as though Richard had told him a joke. He thought that Jim sounded a bit like mummy did sometimes when she would drink too much but he didn't know if his brother would actually do that.

"Somethin' tha' older kids do. Why? Wanna’ watch?" He asked Richard and the younger boy nodded.

He watched as Jim pulled down his trousers and took out his cock. Richard knew what it was called because sometimes there was only enough hot water for them to take a bath together and he had once asked. Jim had said that all boys have them, and they were for sex mostly. Richard didn't really know what sex was exactly, because Jim said it was for older kids to know. Richard watched in the near dark as Jim stroked himself, rapping a hand around himself and moving up and down a bit faster. Richard didn't like the noises Jim made, they sounded like the noises he could here when mummy's boyfriend took Jim into the bedroom.

"Does it hurt?" Richard asked, looking at Jim's face.

"No, f-feels great," Jim sped up his movements, increasing the speed on his hand and running a thumb over the head with every up stroke. Jim let out a muffled moan before he came. He took off his shirt and wiped himself up. "Did you like your little show, sweetheart?" Jim asked him.

Richard didn't want to be rude so he nodded, even though it looked like it hurt and he didn't like the noises Jim made. Jim pulled his trousers back up and didn't waste any time falling back asleep, but Richard couldn't go to sleep, his mind racing with images of Jim having a wank and touching his cock and couldn't clear his ears of the noises his brother had made. Caught between interest and fear he finally closed his eyes and feel asleep next to the older boy.

When Richard woke up Jim was still sleeping. He untangled himself from his brothers arms and got out of bed. He sat on the sofa and read Where the Wild Things Are, or at he looked at the pictures until Jim walked out around noon.

"Wanna’ go to the store Richie?" Jim asked, making an attempt to smooth his hair down.

"Yeah sure," Richard answered, hopping off the sofa and putting on his shoes. Jim had to tie the laces for him because he didn't know how yet, but Jim had brought him home shoes that fit a few days ago. They were blue with white flowers on them.

"But they're girl sneakers," Richard whined, holding them away from himself like they might bite him if he got too close.

"No they're not. Boys can like flowers," but Richard had still protested so Jim had coloured all the flowers over with sharpie so they resembled black dots instead of flowers.  
Jim gave him his coat to wear since Richard didn't have one even though it was too big for him and he probably could have worn it as a dress if he needed. He held Jim's hand as the two walked to the corner drug store. Jim walked in first before walking back out a few moments later.

"Alright listen, he's new, haven't seen him before and his name tag isn't all torn up," he explained. "I want you to go into the middle of the second aisle and cry. Fall down if you can," Jim said. "Two minutes Lamb," he said before walking through the doors again.

Richard had done this before, and he was no stranger to putting on a show, Jim said he was so good he should be an actor someday but Richard would much rather be a spaceman. A few minutes later Richard walked in, the big coat weighing down his shoulders. He did as he was told by Jim and stood in the middle of the second aisle and started to cry. It wasn't long before the man at the front desk walked over and asked him what was wrong. He was tall and skinny and had orange hair that seemed like it couldn't decide which way to go.

"What's the matter kid?" He asked, kneeling down. This guy was a pussy as Jim would say even though Richard didn't know what that meant.

"M-my foot. I hurt my ankle. I f-fell and It-it hurts, Richard balled and sat down holding his ankle.

"I'm Jeff, what's your name?"

Jim had told him never to tell his real name. "Max" he said, remembering his book.

The man frowned, "Your ankle, huh? I might have some ice-"

Richard cut him off "No! Stay with me... " He glanced at Jim over the man’s shoulder. He stood by the door, motioning him over. Richard sniffed. "I think it's better now." He stood up watching Jeff looking confused before nodding and standing back up before holding his hand out to help him up.

"You sure it's better er.. Max?

"Yes, you're so nice," he gave Jeff a hug before dashing out of the store to follow Jim. The older was laughing.

"God, Richie, that was savage," he said pinching Richards cheeks. "What a pussy he just fell for everything."

Richard smiled proudly. "Did you get any food?" He asked. When they had first started doing this two years ago when he was five, Richard thought it was mean to steal. He had felt bad for the people he was stealing from, but Jim had told him that people like him and Richard were supposed to steal from them, it's how the system worked and they were just doing their duty to the world. Ever since then, Richard had been a natural.

"Yeah, I got crisps and sweets and soda pop." He smiled handing him a lollypop. "Wish I'd nicked a few cigarettes though." He said sucking on a lollypop of his own. It had been a good day for them, usually they were lucky if Jim could steal any sweets before the cashier caught on and they had to run away and find a new store to try their act on.

When they got home mum was in her room so they went to theirs and ate crisps and soda and then Richard fell asleep. When he woke up it was dark out and Jim was laying with his hands laced together behind his head. "Morning, sunshine," Jim said turning his head and grinning in Richards direction. "I have an idea," he said, stringing out the last word.

"What is it?" He asked, yawning and looking back at his brother.

"Remember when I wanked last night and I let you watch?" He asked calmly. Richard nodded. "Well... how would you like to suck me off?"

"What does that mean?" He asked his voice still groggy from sleep.

"You put my cock in your mouth and you suck me off," he said. "Something big kids do."

Richard didn't want to, but he nodded because he wanted to be a big kid too. Jim slid down his trousers and Richard swallowed."I-I don't know how," he frowned.

"Just like the lolly you had today." Jim told him. Richard obeyed and lowered his mouth down to his brothers cock and sucked it through his lips. Jim let out a gasp as he made contact. Richard sucked harder, trying to simulate what Jim had done with his hand. Jim started making noises, gasps and muffled moans and Richard found that he didn't dislike them as much as before. The next moment Jim came in his mouth and Richard gagged, trying to swallow.

"God Richie, that was good," he patted Richards head and took off his shirt again to clean up his lap and wipe Richards mouth. "Try to swallow next time."

Richard tried to get rid of the taste in his mouth; he didn't think there would be a 'next time'. Jim wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "I would fuck you but you're just too precious." He pulled Richard over his chest and closed his eyes. He only herd that word when mummy was yelling and Jim told his it was a naughty word that only big kids used.

Richard felt his brothers breathing even out before he pulled away from the sleeping form and hid under the bed, he felt like the monsters were going to get him. He fell asleep eventually even though he didn't remember going to bed. When he woke up it was dark and cold and it smelled like dust before Richard realized that he had slept under the bed. "Jim?" He coughed, sliding out from under the bed. His brother was still sleeping, the blankets tossed haphazardly around him. 

“Jimmy, I had a bad dream,” he said sniffling. He shook his brother awake. 

“What? What is it?” asked Jim, raising his head slightly at the voice.

"Had a bad dream." 

"Want to lay with me?" He asked, beckoning the smaller boy over, the spitting image of a seven-year-old Jim. 

Richard nodded climbing up and letting his brother brush the dust off his clothes. "Sing to me," he asked. Jim had taken choir as a boy, when he had still lived in Ireland. He wasn't the best singer but Richard always had a better time sleeping when Jim sang to him.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, if birds fly over the rainbow then why, oh why can't I?" Jim finished. "Go to sleep now, lamb."

And Richard did.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you enjoy this it? Good, we can burn in hell together! This is going to be a series by the way. So if you have any ideas for next ones just comment.


End file.
